


Once Upon a Full Moon

by Chocobofever



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Humor, M/M, human!Iruka, werewolf!Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocobofever/pseuds/Chocobofever
Summary: Other werewolves don't understand Kakashi's fascination with Iruka (a human), so they try to flirt with him. Kakashi is most affected.Also, the full moon is a moron.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Maito Gai | Might Guy/Shizune
Comments: 1
Kudos: 117





	Once Upon a Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I have been absolutely terrible at finishing anything lately and then I come out with this. *facepalm* Hope you, er, enjoy?

* * *

**ONCE UPON A FULL MOON**

* * *

WARNING: This story includes themes of bestiality. The rating is explicit, meaning it contains detailed sexual descriptions.

Guilt gnawed at Kakashi’s conscience. This was nothing new; but usually Kakashi’s regrets were from the far past. This one was fairly new. As new as his relationship to the love of his life, a human teacher whose face was so open and warm it sent tingles all the way down to Kakashi’s toes.

Kakashi really didn’t like lying to Iruka. Though he wasn’t really lying; just omitting things and really, if the human didn’t notice anything off, why should Kakashi be the one to inform him? It wasn’t like Kakashi was hiding the evidence. Iruka’s nose just wasn’t senitive enough to pick up on the heat pheromones coating his skin when he returned the morning following a full moon.

It wasn’t Kakashi’s fault! And not really the bitches’ either… Though Kakashi knew he was mated, _felt_ mated, it wouldn’t seem that way to others of his kin. There was no scent marking Kakashi as taken and no misplaced fur mixing with his own strands, so to bitches roaming the night, it would seem as if Kakashi had the word _single_ tattoeed to his forehead. And so they tried to… You know. It wouldn’t even occur to them that Kakashi might have tried to… might have wanted to mate with a person of a different species.

Kakash was pretty sure he must have confused them to shit since he wouldn’t mount them despite their vigorous efforts. It was _normal_ for a mated male to avoid females, but since Kakashi came off as not mated he must have seemed odd.

Despite not being interested in… sexing them, it didn’t mean Kakashi was entirely unaffected however. Their heat pheromones made his head spin and it roused thousands of years old instincts within him. _Mate!_ Kakashi's mind screamed. It made Kakashi’s loins burn, filled his mind with dirty pictures and caused him to drool with the desire to _bite on_ to something (or someone’s shoulder from behind). _They_ weren’t his target, but neither could Kakashi go to Iruka who would look at him like he was a dog.

Crap. In many ways Kakashi _was_ a dog and usually he didn’t mind being viewed that way. It was just… He needed…

Kakashi would pass by the river on his way back during the early morning hours. He’d wait until the moon sunk enough for it’s power over him to pass, so he could turn into a human and had hands with thumbs again. Seriously, humans had no idea how many things they had going for them. Thumbs were obviously a gift from god. Though Kakashi’s fingers over his hardness were never enough, it was a heck lot better than going back to Iruka sporting a large stiff one. 

Kakashi would wash himself off and though it didn’t erase the evidence - his own nose was sensitive enough to pick up pheromones on his skin several days after a full moon had passed - at least Iruka wouldn’t accuse him of smelling like dog. That was especially humiliating when Kakashi knew the truth. 

* * *

Iruka sent Kakashi a curious look. The man acted oddly around full moons as a rule, but this was new; Kakashi seemed so consumed by his thoughts that a slice of chicken kept slipping from his chopsticks. Strangely, he didn't even seem to mind. 

“Is something on your mind?” Iruka asked as he rose off of his chair to put his own, finished bowl in the sink. Kakashi looked up quickly, again dropping the chicken.

“No? Maybe. Why would you think that?”

Iruka took out the dishwashing gloves and turned the faucet on. He tested the temperature of the water with his finger before proceeding to put on the gloves. “Just seems that way to me.” He wondered how much he should say. He’d discovered quite early into their dating that Kakashi was an incredibly private person despite his aloof, supposedly carefree persona and did not react well to inquiries that he felt were too intimate. What Kakashi considered intimate however, was sometimes difficult to anticipate.

The neighbour saw his dick during a challenge with Gai? No problem. Gai accidentally tore off Kakashi’s mask when grasping him for a vigorous and manly hug – Kakashi wouldn’t speak to the other werewolf for two whole months despite Gai serenading them almost nightly under their bedroom window.

To say Kakashi was complicated would be an understatement, but Iruka had always liked a good puzzle. Also, Iruka liked having a warm body to curl up next to on cold winter nights when the hearth wouldn’t heat up quickly enough and werewolves were nothing if not comfy.

“Maybe,” Kakashi grudgingly agreed. Iruka waited to see if he would elaborate, but as no explanations seemed to be forthcoming he decided to try another tactic.

“Is it something that I may be of help with?”

“No,” Kakashi said, but he didn’t sound so sure. “It’s nothing. I was just… Thinking.”

Thinking deeply about nothing. Iruka barely refrained from rolling his eyes. He made sure to keep his tone intentionally light as he said, “Werewolf stuff?” A flicker in Kakashi’s eyes suggested that yes, it definitely had to do with werewolves.

"The incoming full moon makes me restless," Kakashi admitted, once again looking down into his food. He didn't seem like he had much of an appetite for it, yet he hadn't pushed the bowl away.

"I thought you were looking forward to the full moon?" Iruka's brows creased. "I was of the understanding that werewolves generally enjoy it.”

“I do look forward to it,” Kakashi said, his mouth twisting in dismay. 

The ‘but’ hung heavy in the air.

“But?” Iruka said. He could feel that they were getting close to the limits of what Kakashi would willing reveal of himself, but hell if he was going to give up now. 

“But nothing,” Kakashi said, picking up the slice of chicken successfully and putting it in his mouth, likely so that he wouldn’t be able to respond should Iruka continue his line of questioning.

“It’s clearly a but something.” Iruka hesitated, but took a step forward despite Kakashi tensing. Iruka put his hand on the man’s shoulder to stroke him. Despite being quite touch averse when Iruka first met him, it was quite obvious to Iruka that Kakashi was actually touch _starved_ and reacted incredibly well to physical affection if Iruka could get close to him first. “I can tell that this is weighing on you and I hate to see you so stressed out. Please let me help. Please. You don’t need to be alone with this.”

Kakashi’s eyes fluttered and Iruka knew it wasn’t his words that incited such a reaction. Iruka kneeled and continued to massage the man's shoulder. 

“Kakashi,” Iruka whispered into the man’s ear.

“Don’t treat me like a pet,” Kakashi muttered, but he wasn’t moving away from Iruka’s touch. Iruka breathed into the man’s ear, letting the hot air tease the tender flesh there. Kakashi shivered, clearly anticipating a bite, which Iruka didn’t move into.

“You’re a very handsome, sweet, smart and strong man. Such majestic silver hair… Sorry, _fur_ and you know I love you very much, right? So _tell me.”_

“That’s cheating.”

Iruka’s lips turned up at the corners. “Tell me,” he whispered again and this time he gripped Kakashi’s earlobe with his lips, sucking on it gently. Kakashi groaned softly.

Iruka continued paying the man’s ear attention for another minute or so, using his other hand to play with the man’s hair. He could sense Kakashi’s growing arousal. He was always like this at first; going docile, heavy-lidded until the need kicked in. And then _Iruka_ would be the one who got to lay back. Iruka shivered in anticipation, but before they could get to that point, Kakashi swatted at Iruka’s head half-heartedly, making the human pull back with a frown.

“It’s too late. Too close to the full moon,” Kakashi gasped. 

“It’s nowhere close,” Iruka snapped.

Kakashi’s lip pulled up in a grimace. “It is too close,” he said through clenched teeth. His eyes opened and he looked at Iruka with an expression Iruka could not decipher. Iruka opened his mouth to argue, but before he could get a word out the man before him transformed, taking on the shape of a wolf.

A second later it had jumped off its seat, ran to the front door and opened it with a well-aimed jump on its handle. The door swung open and the wolf ran out, disappearing into the darkness. Iruka was left to stare at the gaping door as a soft evening gust pushed its way in and caressed his loosely tied bangs.

"I love you too," Iruka mumbled. 

* * *

Fuck. How had he gotten himself into this mess? For a moment there he’d forgotten himself – being with Iruka was so natural, as effortless as breathing. But going out aroused on the night of a full moon was not a stellar idea. Kakashi considered stopping by the river to relieve himself, but thought it might exacerbate his problem rather than easing it. 

It was going to be alright. If he just didn’t think about it – or Iruka – then his arousal would naturally dwindle.

Kakashi _especially_ wouldn't think about how he would explain himself to Iruka later. Somehow he didn't think it would be as easy as to claim that he just wasn't feeling it tonight. 

Kakashi breathed in the fresh evening air. The world around him was starting to darken, the last rays of the sun visible in the horison. It had rained earlier that morning and the terrain was damp under his paws, which Kakashi rather liked. He trotted across the small plain that framed their cottage – a place Iruka had rented after they finalized their union – and dove into the trees. At first the foliage was clean and sparce, as it tended to be in areas where humans interfered with nature’s growth, but as he pushed on he eventually reached the line that divided human settlement from the rest of the world.

From there on, the world around him came alive. Birds and critters, scurrying about as they prepared for a night of invaders. So many new scents that Kakashi could not possibly keep track of them all. That one he recognized – Kakashi pushed his snout down briefly. Gai... No, the Gai of yesterday. Maybe he hadn’t gotten out yet tonight? Kakashi _was_ a bit early.

**K** akashi felt heat curl in his belly the moment he was reminded of his reason to be out early.

ABORT MISSION! ABORT MISSION! Kakashi quickly turned his attention elsewhere, looking for something to occupy his mind.

Ha! A bird on a low branch. How foolhardy of him. Kakashi barked to scare the little thing, to _save it,_ but it just looked at him like he was being inexplicably rude. Clearly the bird didn’t know much about diplomacy, or the worth of powerful alliances. 

…Maybe Kakashi should eat it? It _would_ be a powerful lesson, nevermind that the bird wouldn’t be around to learn from his mistakes. That could be a bonus lesson; that life often didn’t give you second chances. Fail a test and you wouldn’t be around to retake it.

Kakashi had once suggested that Iruka incorporate that facet into his regular teaching plan, but for some reason the teacher hadn’t warmed up to the idea. 

…Shit.

Kakashi shook his head, determined not to think about the teacher again, even briefly. It wasn’t doing good things to his loins. Or maybe it was doing too good things. A matter of perspective, that.

Kakashi ran deeper into the forest despite his growing misgivings. He was losing faith in his ability to not think about Iruka and if he kept thinking about Iruka it wouldn’t bode well for his arousal, which was supposed to be going down. Even Kakashi, though he considered himself to have a fairly healthy libido, wasn’t usually this bad, but the full moon made everything go a bit haywire. Iruka was correct in claiming that it wasn't strong yet to force a turning, but other than that, Iruka clearly did not understand its power over werewolves. 

It was no coincidence that Kakashi had first laid eyes on Iruka on such a night, when the human had come out from his row house apartment to hang linens to dry. Was it love at first sight? Was it a madness caused by the full moon? Kakashi could never know for sure, but he'd known then and there that this was the person he would be spending the rest of his life with. He’d been forced to wait until the next morning before making contact with Iruka and even then he’d only barely been able to contain his excitement.

Just like that night, the full moon again wanted to join Kakashi with Iruka. He could feel it in his blood, a quiet thrum, urging him. Exciting him. Sex during a full moon would be amazing, Kakashi knew, just on the account of how sensitive the occasion made him, but in it’s infinite wisdom, the full moon got one detail wrong. Because no matter how much it urged him to find his other half, the full moon also kept him locked in this shape, which was - news flash - INCOMPATIBLE WITH IRUKA'S.

A low whine left Kakashi as his hips humped air aimlessly. He felt increasingly feverish and horny, heat moving about his body in ways that could not be natural. A brisk bark had Kakashi pausing, his eyes drifting to the side. There stood a large, powerful werewolf in browner coating than Kakashi’s.

Gai.

Kakashi yipped in response. Gai’s ears turned to him curiously. _No_ , Kakashi was not going to explain himself. Not even if he had a mouth to speak with. Instead, Kakashi took off at a gallop, knowing that Gai would follow.

It was a mistake. Kakashi knew so early on, but it got more apparent to him as the minutes went on and the full moon rose in the sky.

Gai was acting strangely around him and Kakashi could only presume it was because of the truckload of pheromones he was excreting. Gai wasn’t mated and though they weren’t compatible – strangely Kakashi had never felt attracted to a male wolf and could not recall a male wolf ever expressing interest in him, apart from, erm, desperate humping from the more vivacious ones – it was obviously affecting him. Probably in the brotherly, “I’ll be horny with you if you’re horny with me,” way, which was… awkward.

It didn’t get better when they ran into their first bitch of the night. She was mated, thank god, and looked at Kakashi as if she was daring him to approach and would bite his nuts off if he came close enough. Fortunately they could get away from her before she could do any permanent damage to him. 

The second bitch they came across however, was in heat.

* * *

  
  


Iruka couldn’t sleep. It wasn’t that he was worried per se. He knew Kakashi could take care of himself and werewolves were at their strongest prior to and during a full moon. But he also knew his lover. Kakashi’s weaknesses didn’t exist in his physical being. They were mental.

Though Iruka didn’t know much about it, he’d pieced together enough to assume Kakashi had had a particularly traumatic childhood. The fact that Kakashi refused to talk about it was just another clue. It also meant Kakashi hadn’t done much to deal with those tragedies; and even to this day, when faced with emotional turmoil, the man resorted to the one coping mechanism he knew. Escape.

It played out pretty well for him in the end, Iruka thought.

Though Kakashi had described ‘mating’ in all sorts of wonderful, overly simplistic terms that made it seem like they were assured eternal happiness if only they had sex, Iruka had had his suspicions. If there was one thing he’d learned in life, it was that ‘seems too good true to be true’ often turned out to be too good to be true. That’s why he’d hesitated committing and had resisted the man’s charms for quite some time.

Like this ‘love at first sight’ bullshit. The only love at first sight Iruka had ever witnessed was lust, a visceral attraction to someone’s outer being and that certainly didn’t sound like the sort of fairy tale romance Kakashi had been promising him. After prodding Kakashi to figure out just how long ‘love at first sight’ lasted for werewolves, Iruka was met with a problem that was the opposite of what he had anticipated. Turns out, werewolf love did last forever or at least close to it. Only Kakashi failed to even consider that Iruka was human and thus might change his mind later on and want to leave him for somebody else. 

Iruka didn’t want to hurt the other man and the notion that one of them could move on while the other probably couldn't – it created a power imbalance that Iruka was not entirely happy with. But looking at it now, Iruka thought he could maybe see what god’s plan had been for them all along. For how could anyone possibly be expected to deal with Kakashi's issues if they didn’t have some sort of leash to keep him around with? Iruka liked to think that he was spared god’s intervention because could be trusted to act like an adult.

But the leash wasn’t perfect. Iruka let out another sigh, staring at the clock on the wall. It read one thirty AM. It was the weekend, but he should still be trying to get to bed. Kakashi wouldn’t reappear until morning and there was no point in waiting up. Iruka would just end up sleeping the day away and that was the last thing he wanted.

He needed to check on Naruto, for once. The boy had said he was ‘okay’ despite his monthly allowance not appearing in his account on the last of the month and Iruka was both angry and worried for him. The way public officials treated the boy was abysmal.

Iruka went to turn off the light on the porch when movement outside caught his eye. He stilled with his hand on the switch.

There _really_ was something out there. Iruka pressed his nose to the glass, trying to see. A flicker in the shadows, like light reflecting off a coin or… _eyes,_ Iruka concluded as the majestic creature traipsed out of the shadows. It was a big, pale wolf and at first Iruka couldn’t tell if it was Kakashi. It wouldn’t be the first time a curious traveller came by their hut to examine the scents Iruka’s lover left behind in the yard. But this one jogged up to their porch, cautious but confident in its knowledge of the area and by the time the wolf made it into the reach of the light, Iruka could see its left eye.

Yeah, it was Kakashi alright.

“Is everything okay?” Iruka said opening the door. As soon as he said it he saw streaks of red matting fur and he let out a gasp. “You’re hurt! What happened? Are you alright?" Iruka fell to his knees to grasp the wolf’s head and Kakashi let him. Iruka studied the wolf’s fur and body frantically, but found to his relief only a bit of blood on the wolf’s neck, along with a red, angry bite, and some on the flank. Iruka poked the area of the bite, but it didn’t seem deep.

“Stay still,” Iruka said when the wolf began bouncing under his hands. Kakashi whined. Iruka frowned and leaned away to chastise him, when the wolf’s exact motions registered with him.

Kakashi was humping air in the general direction of Iruka’s knee while he sat on the floor examining the wolf.

“Stop that,” Iruka said and Kakashi stilled for the duration of approximately fifteen seconds before his hips started moving again, seemingly of their own accord. _What the hell,_ Iruka thought. Kakashi let out another keening noise and this time Iruka could recognize it as sexual desire, or perhaps frustration. That might be a more apt term.

What the _hell_ had Kakashi been up to tonight?

“Get inside,” Iruka said, shoving the wolf’s butt gently and it was enough to startle Kakashi into action. The wolf trotted inside and Iruka closed the door behind them.

Iruka found Kakashi in the living room, humping one of the decorative pillows that Iruka kept on the couch. It was... an odd sight. One glance confirmed that yes, the wolf was erect. A thin, pink penis poked out of the preputial sheath and kept rubbing into the fabric, but Kakashi didn’t seem happy. Far from it. The wolf had a clearly pained look on his face, or perhaps that was embarrassment. It spoke volumes that Kakashi wouldn’t stop even when Iruka stepped into the room, unabashedly watching him.

It also explained why Kakashi had returned early. A minor bite wouldn’t do that – “I’ve had worse,” Kakashi would say, not even blinking as his stomach gaped from navel to shoulder after getting tied up in some barbed wire – but a sexual emergency…

Iruka thought he’d always been quite understanding of Kakashi’s sexual needs. Being half wolf, it was only natural that he’d differ from humans in some way – e.g. the cyclic nature of his desires. Iruka wasn’t sure if Kakashi had even noticed that they’d gone almost a month without sex in the winter, only for Kakashi to desire it four times a day as soon as they entered spring.

This however… He wasn’t prepared for this.

“Do you need some help with that?” Iruka asked. He tried to think of an instance when he would have seen Kakashi aroused in wolf form – but couldn’t think of a single instance.

Kakashi whined.

Probably Kakashi just transformed if he felt the need to get off. Tonight however… Iruka’s eyes zoomed in on the clock on the wall. A quarter to two in the middle of the night. It would be hours before the moon was low enough for Kakashi to force a human shape.

“Come here,” Iruka said, coming to a decision. He sat down on the floor and gestured for Kakashi to approach him. Kakashi did so relucantly, as if unable to leave the pillow alone or simply embarrassed to be facing Iruka like this.

Iruka took the wolf half into his lap. Kakashi was the size of a large dog; shoulders coming to Iruka’s nose when he sat flat on his ass. Iruka stroked the fur along his jaw and chin. “You’re such a good boy. I’ll help you, okay?” Kakashi whined. Iruka suspected that it was in protest this time; Iruka had a habit of speaking to him the way he would to a dog when Kakashi took on this shape and apparently it was a bit demeaning.

Next, Iruka pressed his lips to the wolf’s cheek and Kakashi really liked that, leaning in. Iruka used his hands to massage up the wolf’s sides and Kakashi’s muscles constricted, curling his back up.

“Does this feel good?” Iruka said lowly, his voice dipping. It came automatically whenever they had sex, almost like an instinct to make sure nobody but Kakashi would hear. Iruka didn’t wait for an answer, using his hand to trail up Kakashi’s belly next. The wolf placed one paw over Iruka’s arm and begun humping his hand, which caused a smile to flash on Iruka’s face. He struggled not to laugh out loud though it felt funny as hell. He didn’t think Kakashi would appreciate any sort of commentary on his technique in this moment, no matter how heartfelt Iruka’s reaction might have been.

Instead, Iruka went for what Kakashi clearly wanted. He palmed the wolf’s lower belly until he found the sheath and penis, grasping it gently into his hand. The wolf quivered.

Iruka studied the penis curiously with his hand. Its texture felt… Interesting, quite different from a human penis. Definitely wetter and the skin felt surprisingly thin. Iruka was actually glad he had decided to stop Kakashi when he did; who knew how badly the wolf could have injured his penis in the hours as he waited for the sun to rise? The pillows were cute, but their fabric wasn’t particularly gentle to be rubbing something so sensitive into it.

“Where do we keep lube in the living room?” Iruka asked, looking around. He wasn’t the one who knew the hiding places – or the one who hid tubes all around the house. Iruka’s eyes hit Kakashi’s jacket, which had been thrown over the back of the couch. On instinct he reached for it, betting a month’s salary on the fact that he’d find what he was looking for there. Sure enough, in one of the inside pockets Iruka found a mini-tube. Good for emergencies or for sex on the go.

_Only Kakashi_ , Iruka thought fondly.

Next to him, Kakashi let out a sound that was in between a growl and a yip. Iruka petted him to keep him calm.

“Just a second. Let me open this and warm it a little.” Iruka opened the tube, spurted some lube into his palm and proceeded to rub his fingers together. When he thought he might have warmed the liquid sufficiently, he brought the hand back to the wolf’s penis. Kakashi’s hips bucked. Iruka shushed soothingly into the wolf’s ear.

“Go on,” Iruka encouraged. Kakashi took on a steady rhythm, humping into his cupped palm.

Kakashi in wolf-form did not last as long as Kakashi the human. That, or perhaps he'd just been suffering for so long already that he was just about ready to burst. The pace of his hips bucking into Iruka's hand escalated quickly and Iruka sensed him getting closer to the edge. 

“Good boy,” Iruka whispered. Kakashi yipped, sounding breathless though that could be the lolling tongue. The wolf's hips jerked forward in an awkward rhythm, fucking Iruka’s cupped palm. Iruka’s knees hurt on the hardwood floor, but he was reluctant to move in case it broke the mood for Kakashi, who seemed enthralled.

Kakashi’s hips jerked erratically a couple last times before the whole wolf stiffened, a shudder going through him. Iruka held on to Kakashi, helping the wolf retain his balance. A warm, sticky liquid spread in Iruka's palm, dripping down his fingers. 

“That’s it. Let it all out. I’m here for you, babe.”

Iruka continued to hold on to the penis as it pulsated. Kakashi liked it in human form when Iruka remained tight around him and he was running off the assumption that wolf-Kakashi might not be so different. At least the wolf didn’t seem to be in any hurry to move. Iruka adjusted his grip and he felt his thumb nudge something curious. He grasped the penis, feeling its surface and suddenly Iruka knew what he’d accidentally put his hand on. It was a swell at the root.

Iruka felt his cheeks warm. An image of Kakashi attached to Iruka through his knot flashed through Iruka’s mind, though of course it couldn’t happen. Only wolf-Kakashi had that and… Unless they… Was it even possible? Probably not. _Anyway_ —

“Do you want me to hold on to your knot? I don’t know if it might be sensitive—“

The wolf yipped. It’s tail wagged slightly before pausing. Iruka grasped the wolf’s knot more firmly and Kakashi’s eyes fluttered closed.

So it was good for him. Iruka held on to the knot a good five minutes while stroking the wolf’s fur before he decided his hand was already too numb.

“Sorry. My fingers are sore,” Iruka said, flexing his fingers for Kakashi to see when the wolf sent him a pouty stare. Kakashi must not have been too disappointed however because he leaned forward to give Iruka’s cheek a reassuring lick.

* * *

The next morning Iruka woke up with a man laying next to him on the bed. Kakashi was stark naked, with only a sheet thrown carelessly over his form, and against his pale skin the red angry mark from yesterday stood out starkly. Iruka could clearly make out the shape of teeth, though luckily the bite didn't seem too deep. 

"Mornin'," Kakashi mumbled without opening his eyes. Iruka pushed hair out of his face, though it fell back down on Kakashi's forehead as soon as he let go. Kakashi's eyes blinked open, mis-matched gaze slowly focusing on Iruka. 

"Who did you fight with last night?" Iruka asked. 

"Gai." 

Iruka's brows creased. "Why?" Kakashi's lips stretched in a wide, lecherous grin, which confused Iruka. 

"Did my duty as the world's best wingman." 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The bitch in heat was Shizune. She thought Kakashi was interested in her due to the pheromones he was giving off and maybe, just maybe Gai was a bit confused too due to the heat of the moment. He had just met the Love of his Life after all. So they fight fair and square for the right to woo her. And hey, beating the Copy Cat in a fight for the girl's heart isn't a bad way to start your wooing process. 
> 
> Just sayin'.


End file.
